The present invention relates to a structure of a liner provided to a concrete wall, and more particularly to a structure of a liner suitable for applying to a concrete wall of a primary containment vessel.
As a structure of a liner provided to a concrete wall of a primary containment vessel, longitudinal and transverse reinforcements buried to the concrete are provided to the surface of the liner on the concrete side (outer surface). An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-180579.
In order to improve the reinforcing of the liner, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S58-117492 discloses providing of the longitudinal and transverse reinforcements or one of the longitudinal and transverse reinforcements to the side of the liner opposite to the concrete side (inner surface).
In either case, the structure of the liner is formed so that the longitudinal and transverse reinforcements buried to the concrete are provided to the surface of the liner on the concrete side (outer surface). The reinforcement provided to the outer surface of the liner in the longitudinal direction (vertical direction) is a shaped steel equipped with a T-shaped cross section (T-steel) called a liner anchor, and the reinforcement provided in the transverse direction (horizontal direction) is a flat steel called a flat bar.
The construction of a primary containment vessel made of reinforced concrete is carried out first by installing reinforced concrete for the bottom. Then, a bottom liner of a suppression chamber is provided on top of the reinforced concrete, with the surrounding liner mounted in parallel thereto. Next, the reinforcing bars are arranged, the outer concrete frame is mounted, and concrete is installed.
In a nuclear power plant, a primary containment vessel is provided inside a reactor building as a primary containment of a reactor pressure vessel. When installing concrete after assembling reinforcing bars in the stage of setting the primary containment vessel, a formwork made of wood and the like is used for the outer side, and the liner for the inner wall is used directly to serve also as the formwork for the inner side. The liner is equipped with vertical liner anchor members and longitudinal reinforcement members, that is, a flat bar.
The flat bar is formed with holes in a suitable pitch to prevent air from accumulating during installation of concrete. Moreover, a plurality of penetrations is provided to the side wall in a penetrated condition. The penetration has the structure of equipping a sleeve 15 that is a tubular hollow structure to a flange plate 16, as is shown in FIG. 5, and is equipped by welding and fixing the flange plate 16 to the liner.
The liner anchors and the flat bars 14 cross over to the flange plate 16 from the liner, are provided as is shown in FIG. 5, to increase rigidity of the penetration.
The flat bars mentioned above are constructed to the liner by cutting the liner anchors on the outer side, so that the crossing region must be performed with welding, as well as holes for removing air must be provided to the flat bar at a suitable pitch to prevent air from accumulating during installation of concrete. This results in heavy work load.
Also, the liner anchors or the flat bars 14 cannot be provided to the vicinity of the sleeve 15 of the penetration, in order to avoid interference with gusset plates 17 provided between the surface of the flange plate on the concrete side and the hollow structure, as is shown in FIG. 5. Therefore, the reinforcing effect by the liner anchors and the flat bars is small.
The present invention, based on circumstances mentioned above, aims to reduce work load for the structure of the liner of the concrete wall. The other object of the present invention is to improve reinforcing of the penetration.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides each reinforcements conventionally provided so as to cross inside a common plane at the outer surface of the liner to the liner so as to cross three-dimensionally with the liner interposed therebetween. Each of the reinforcements cross each other, however three-dimensionally, so that equal reinforcing function as is in the conventional case of crossing the reinforcements could be obtained, as well as the manufacturing work load of the structure of liner could be reduced because each of the reinforcements does not cross each other inside a common plane.
Also, the reinforcements in the transverse direction are concentrated to the inner surface side of the liner, so that air removal during installation of concrete at the outer surface side could be carried out without performing special operation to the reinforcements.
Moreover, the reinforcement members provided to the liner surface at the concrete wall side are the longitudinal reinforcement members, so that anchor effect of the liner to the concrete wall could be expected from the reinforcement members working as liner anchors.
Furthermore, in reinforcing the penetration of the liner, the transverse reinforcements relocated to the inner surface of the liner are elongated to the sleeve side without the distress of interference with the gusset plates and are made to approach the sleeve, so that the reinforced region by the transverse reinforcements are enlarged to contribute improving reinforcing of the penetration of the liner.
The structure of the liner is utilized by being constructed to the concrete wall of a primary containment vessel.